Hidden Secrets
by Rose101xD
Summary: Little does this girl know she's named Selene. Cursed and abandoned, will living in the real world help her sort out her life and finally figure out who she is or will she never know who she is? Guarding the gateway to the spirit world within herself...


This is one of the very first fanfics I am posting on this site so please be nice. This story is based after the events in Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, so it may have some spoilers for those that have not seen the whole series if you want to the complete series it's on youtube. I hope you enjoy reading this I will have my own spells or spells other people have created underlined, same goes for titans. Speaking is in "quotation marks" and Thinking is in "_italics and quotation marks"_. My own thoughts will be in (parentheses) for outside of the story.

This has many types of genres so I hope you enjoy and it is also rated Teen for the language and violence. (Sorry I just had to add this is in somewhere, hehehe xP)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTIK: SECRETS AND SEEKERS

* * *

Author's Point of View (POV):

Little does this girl know she's named Selene. She's the key to the three legendary titans and she'll give up her life to protect them. Being raised up in the spirit world isn't very easy when you have no clue who your true family is. Then on top of that you are able to travel to the real world. She lives all on her own having only herself to go to but all of that changes when she can leave the spirit world. The three spirits will always be bonded with her weither she wants to be or not. Cursed and abandoned, will living in the real world help her sort out her life and finally figure out who she is or will she never know who she is?

"Silence, Silence my dearest child....Let all the fears go away, trap your self in this land, in this world. Let your body awaken from this land. Open your eyes, open them and see what you've been sealed away from. You'll shine brightest in your darkest hour" These voices like a never ending echo, her eyes shall open and she'll never want to leave. Such an innocent soul, so fragile, so helpless. Guarding the gate way to the spirit world within herself.

"Open your eyes" So soft and warm this voice was, was it her mother? No she couldn't be alive still, but who was it? Selene slowly makes an effort to open her eyes her black hair falling to her knees, so silky and soft. Her face so perfect but still such innocence inside, so pure. Her mouth slowly starts to open up.

"Why have I awoken?" Her voice calm and serene no such evil or pain, not right now at least. The room lit with all the colors of the rainbow some areas filled with one color more then the others. The 3 Legendary Titans, Araknos, Behemoth, and Daoh along with Overlos came through a portal with an elderly man, Simon Judeau. Selene smiled at the three titans and then her eyes slowly filled with tears, finally she was free, free to live a life in the human world. To command titans and find her place in life. She knew of the pain that she would have to endure when releasing the three legendary titans but she knew they would always be her friends, no matter what tried to break them apart.

"C-C-C-Can I l-l-leave?" Her voice unsteady and her face looking up to Overlos. Overlos looked at her and slowly began to nod then Daoh broke in with his head shaking no soon Araknos started to join Daoh and then to fit in Behemoth began to shake his head no also. The decision was final she would not leave. No matter if she was unchained, they somehow needed her to stay there in the spirit world. Slipping off the rings of the legendary titans from Simon, Overlos put them on the little girl's fingers and put the Amulet of Will over her neck making sure it was hidden.

"What about me?" The silent Simon finally broke lose, out raged that he lost the rings to a mere girl.

"You are now their prisoner. I was once their prisoner now you shall take my place and I will soon make my way out of the spirit world" She looked up at Overlos and then at the 3 legendary titans. They all nodded at the same time. The expression in Simon's face was out raged. You could see darkness in all directions, only in that one room they had light and colors in the others were black as night. The little girl walked over to Simon and Simon looked away from her. Her hands made their way over to his face, he slapped them away. For a moment he could feel the curse going away but it came back as soon as she let go of him. He looked like the Simon he was before the curse effected him.

"After years pass you will go back to looking the same but when you get out of here you will go back looking like an old man" Her voice sencire and trusting, she looked at Simon and then tries to touch his face this time succeeding. It slowly started to transform into the old Simon the one without the curse. Araknos puts one of his many 'arms' (if you can call them that) on her shoulders and she looked up at him and pulled her hands away from Simon allowing his appearance to slowly transform into the elderly Simon.

Selene looked at Araknos and then walked over to Daoh and through a doorway consumed with darkness. Never ending, just leading you farther inside. She soon came back in to the same room from another doorway looking the same. Behemoth looked at her and put his hand out to Selene, she slowly got onto his hand and he let her climb onto his shoulder. Overlos was going to walk into the darkness but then Selene stopped him her voice still a little shaky.

"H-h-h-ha-hal-hal-halt"

Overlos turned around and looked at Selene. He could clearly see that her body was shaking yet she was still trying to act brave, Overlos wants her to adventure into the real world but if the 3 legendary titans do not agree that means that it will not pass. Just as they agreed if another person were going into the spirit world the last person trapped there would be released and may come back if they wish. In some cases the people once trapped in the spirit world never came out. They will never age and they get whatever they wish. If they are granted with the rings and/or the Amulet of Will they will have the 3 legendary titans and Overlos on their side. But these people are the people that suffer the most in the worlds.

"Are you sure there isn't another way I can go into the human world?"

Overlos looked at the tiny Selene and then looked at the three legendary titans ending at Behemoth. Behemoth started looking at the ways and then set the globe on his back down on a pedestal. It started spinning around and around starting to light up symbols on the walls (Kinda like how the shield lit up the Atlantian symbols on the cooled lava on Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Behemoth started walking around the room reading it almost seemed he was waiting for something or somebody. Finally everything stopped glowing and one area lit up. A keyhole was there, it was a large keyhole. As you looked in you would see nothing but black. The Keyhole was the size of a door in a sence it was a doorbut around it there was writing. It was in a riddle, it read something like this 'Thee who is my enemy shall be trapped, Thee who wants me is looking for me....' the rest of it was worn out, it looked like it was scratched out by something. Like it was a spell or something like that. Selene looked at Behemoth who just set her down a couple of minutes ago.

_"It's now or never" _Selene looked at the four people looking at her she couldn't go just now not with them all watching. Suddenly she heard some chains rattling it was a person trapped in chains, he was trying to get their attention but why was he doing that, it seemed to ring loud in the ears of Selene but the others couldn't hear it. She ran into the darkness her ears pounding with the cries of the lost souls in the darkness. One of the type of people she never wanted to be, trapped in the darkness lost almost or so it seems. Most think that you'll get out and the majority of them usually don't. Selene was one of those people that radiated light from their body almost pure with an opposite lurking in the shadows ready to take over. Selene has a feeling that her shadow is somewhere lurking on the human world, so it's her duty to contain it. But now back to the current status in the story. Selene is surrounded by black,cold, and never ending darkness. Secrets lie in the darkness and their answers lie in the light where the darkest of people can't get to them. As for Selene she is able to do many more things then both the light and darkness combined, but first she needs to learn how to control both light and dark. She runs farther into the darkness until she gets swallowed whole, no way to see her at all but through her eyes she sees a man behind bars and his hands are chained together.

"Are you okay?" Selene's voice shaky and unsteady, she was currently trying to look at the man's face which he was still looking at the floor. He then finally looked at her in his eyes, his eyes they looked lost kinda like her own eyes. She knew he had lost something precious to him like family or something of that sort, she could feel his pain. Once she set her hands on the bars they disappeared and so did his chains. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness around her but for the main part, she could still see him while she could only hear other but she couldn't see them.......

Who is this man? Will Selene be able to get out of the darkness? Will she be able to travel to Earth? What will happen with Simon? What will the three legendary titans do with Selene? Who knows? All will be revealed in part 2 of the introduction.

* * *

Well that's it for the first part of the introduction both of the introductions will be in my POV. Each chapter will end with a few questions feel free to answer them if you want to. If you have any suggestions please put them into your comments I will try and add them into my story as soon as I can. Excuse me for any spelling mistakes if you find any will you please tell me about them and I'll correct it. Also in the next chapter I'll reply to the comments and stuff in the author's notes at the beggining. Please call me Rosie if you would like to. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you continue reading. Please R&R and I'll try and post the next chapter once I finish typing it up. =D

Rosie~


End file.
